


all for you

by mabiyusha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, just markus showing off okay, no beta we die like men, suggestive dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabiyusha/pseuds/mabiyusha
Summary: based on that tweet:https://twitter.com/sc00pie_sc00p/status/1331609207049740290?s=09
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	all for you

“Oh, no. You’re not doing that. I’m not looking. Markus…”

“Yes?” - The flirtatious tone in that simple, singular word was so intense that it was hard to comprehend - if you didn’t know Markus, at least. When he felt comfortable, there was so much  _ freedom _ and  _ spontaneity _ to him that it nearly shone outside of his being, even in acts so simple and … silly.

“I’m… Where did this idea even come from? I never…” - Simon flushed here, the pale thirium blue covering his cheeks and even the tips of his ears. - “Have I ever made it seem like I’d… request such a thing?”

“I might as well be doing it for my own personal pleasure, mind you.” Markus grinned, one smooth move after another. “I’m not, though, so don’t go making yourself nervous about having assumed so. I thought you’d enjoy it.”

“Enjoy…” Simon repeated uselessly, eyes fixated in one point, as if he were afraid that he’d look  _ too much _ and somehow ruin it, even if it was a performance meant for his eyes. The flush was still visible on his synthetic skin. “Yes, I… I think I rather will.” That last part was muttered under his breath as he folded his arms on his chest and took a deep breath, just to try and cool down the artificial heart beating fast under his ribs.

Markus was talented in many ways, of course, but Simon never would have expected  _ that _ one as well. It was as if he knew just what to do  _ (he did) _ to have it make the best effect. And how hard can it be to pick up a new hobby when you’re an android prototype with the skill of preconstruction? It was rather fun, not only as an activity, but also with how he could observe his poor partner’s reactions.

Simon was… busy. He was very occupied with feeling things. His gaze didn’t even move an inch away from this temptation incarnate. His moves were as if perfectly calculated, whether he was leaning over or slowly straightening his back, to arch it against the pole, head tilting with his eyes half-lidded. There was undeniable heat in them.

He turned around to face his companion and reached out, beckoning him closer, then reached out with his fingers to lightly caress his cheek and tilt up his chin. The blonde was charmed, his lips parted and breath quickened, small puffs of air leaving his artificial lungs: he felt like his cooling system was close to whirring out loud, like an old piece of machinery (that he sometimes felt like).

“Beautiful.” Markus whispered, and Simon’s eyes widened slightly. Who was admiring whom here? Didn’t he mix things up?

“You’re beautiful, my goldfinch. For you, I could do this all day.”

And Simon’s breath was stolen fully, when Markus leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
